Pandora's Box
by IHeartYoutube
Summary: When the boys accidently sneak on a cargo ship to Spain, things take a turn for the worst when a ghost like shadow begins to follow them.


So I'm pretty new to the whole writing thing, but I decided to take a crack at it. Tell me what you think.

OXOX,

IHeartYoutube

Pandora's Box

Chapter One

"We're gonna go to Spain! We're gonna go to Spain!"

Carlos sang excitedly as Kendall, James, Logan, and him walked through the large glass doors of Rocque Records. Gustavo was a little worried about Big Time Rush's Spanish tour after what happened in London, but the boys were sure he'd forget all about it. So they ran into a couple of spies, no big deal, right? Right?

The boys, now in Gustavo's office, sat semi-patently awaiting good news. Or at least what they thought was good news, they really had no idea why Gustavo had called them in.

"We're gonna go to Spain!" Carlos sang loader.

"Carlos!" James yelled "You've been singing that for TWO HOURS! Give it a rest!"

Carlos took a deep breath and leaned over till his month was directly in front of James' ear.

"WE'RE GONNA GO TO SPAIN!" Carlos sang loader then ever.

James sat there quietly, trying to resist the urge to brake one of the near by end tables over Carlos' head.

"We're gonna go to Spain! Hey, do you think Gustavo would let us stop Tijuana?"

Logan gave Carlos the 'are you serious' look.

"Tijuana?" Logan asked "Tijuana, like in Baja California?"

"Yeah."

"Carlos, were do you think Spain is?"

"Mexico?"

"Carlos, Spain is in Europe."

"Then why do they speak Spanish in Mexico?"

Logan decided it was best that he didn't try to explain the Spanish Conquest to Carlos right now.

"Never mind."

Just then Gustavo walked in.

"Dogs!" Gustavo started "Do you know why your going on a Spanish tour?"

"Publicity?" Logan replied.

"No."

"The money?" Kendall replied.

"No!"

"Spanish girls." James said running his lucky comb through his hair.

"NO!" Gustavo yelled, obviously getting annoyed.

"What about you, dog!" Gustavo pointed at Carlos.

"I can't think of one."

"Exactly!" Gustavo said "That's why we're not going."

"WHAT!" The boys yelled.

"Look boys," Kelly explained "Spain is wonderful and all, but you gut just simply can't be trusted to stay out of trouble. Just look what happened in London, you could have gotten killed."

"If any of you died, it would be a tragedy!" Gustavo stated.

"Wow, Gustavo." Kendall exclaimed "I didn't know you cared so much."

"I don't!" Gustavo said, making sure they understood that he could care less "If something happens to you, Griffin is going to fire me! YOUR NOT GETTING ME FIRED!"

"You can always join the circus!" Carlos said happily.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

After about and hour of continuous yelling, Gustavo finally got to the point. And the point was, they weren't going to Spain, at least not while Gustavo was around. And like Gustavo said "I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO! EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!". This gave Kendall an idea, but his mom would be mad if he got charged for homicide.

Even though the boys were upset, there was really nothing they could do about it. They didn't have the money to fly to Spain. And even if they did, Mrs. Knight would never let them go by themselves unless it was absolutely necessary. So despite there pain, the boys went home, except for Kendall. Instead Kendall took a taxi down to the Marina Del Rey pier. He didn't know why, but if he took a long walk down the pier, it always made him feel better.

Kendall walked slowly down the pier, his head down and hands in his jacket pockets. The pier was empty, it seemed as if Kendall was the only one there. A cold breeze and the smell of sea water fulled the air. The sky was dim, only lit with a ray of light from the setting sun. As Kendall proceeded down the pier, he noticed something strange. In the distance, about three boats down from the boating docks, a wooden boat floated. Curiously, Kendall headed toward it.

When he arrived at the strange looking boat, Kendall discover that it wasn't a boat, but a large wooden pirate looking ship. Kendall assumed the ship was called Pandora because it was carved into the side.

The ship ladder was down, as if someone was on it. All around the ship were crates and boxes filled with what looked like old vases, lamps, and other artifacts.

"Hello?" Kendall shouted, trying to see if any one was on board. No one answered.

"Is anybody there?"

"Kendall!"

Kendall heard James voice not far behind him, along with Logan and Carlos. Turns out he forgot to tell anyone where he was going.

"We've been looking all over for you." James stated.

"I..."

"Is that a pirate ship?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"It's not a pirate ship. It's a CARGO ship." Logan explained to Carlos.

"What's a cargo ship?"

"You know how a boat takes people for one place to another, a cargo ship is just like that. But instead of taking people, it takes things like food or items to other places."

"Oh."

Carlos was just a little disappointed that it wasn't a pirate ship. He always wanted to be a pirate.

"I don't care what it is, I just want to go home." James whined.

Kendall looked at the labels on the crates, all of them were going to Valencia. "That's in Spain!" Kendall thought to himself.

Kendall turned around. Carlos and Logan were discussing pirates, and James was too busy complaining to notice anything. Maybe he could just take a look inside the ship, couldn't do any harm. He run up to the ladder and started to climb. When Kendall reached the top, he realized it was a lot higher then he thought.

"Kendall! What are you doing up there?" Carlos yelled.

The unexpected yell made Kendall lose his balance, and he fell head first into the ship. Carlos quickly run to ladder and started to climb up along with James.

"What are doing?" Logan asked, seeing that it would be better just to call Mrs. Knight or someone who could get Kendall out.

"We're gonna go get Kendall!" James yelled back "Come on!"

Logan followed Carlos and James, he knew if he didn't, they'd most likely end up inside to. At the top of the ship ladder there was a trap door leading to the inside of ship, where they stored the crates. The deck was slippery, so to keep from falling they all held on to each other. But when Carlos slipped, all three boy fell into the trap door with Kendall. In the few seconds of falling they saw Kendall passed out in front of one of the crates, before landing hard on the wooden floors. All four of them lay there, unconscious. A little while later, one of the crew members finished packing the crates, he didn't see the boys. He called for the rest of the crew and caption. Once on board, the sails were risen and the anchor lifted. With a crew member at the wheel, the ship sailed off into the ocean.


End file.
